1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting a moving position of a transfer arm transferring a substrate to a mounting part for mounting a substrate thereon and a position detecting jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
The photolithography process in manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor device is usually performed in a coating and developing treatment system incorporating a plurality of units such as a resist coating unit, a developing treatment unit, a thermal processing unit and so on. In the coating and developing treatment system, a transfer unit for transfer of a wafer to the units is provided.
The aforementioned transfer unit has a transfer arm for holding the wafer, and the transfer arm moves in three dimensions in the front-to-back direction, the right-to-left direction and the top-to-bottom direction to transfer the wafer to the units.
However, if the wafer is not transferred to a predetermined mounting part in each of the units, for example, delivery of the wafer is not appropriately performed or processing to the wafer is not appropriately performed. Therefore, it is verified whether or not the transfer arm transfers the wafer to a predetermined position at a start up operation of the coating and developing treatment system, so that if the position to which the wafer has been transferred is displaced, the position adjustment of a transfer destination of the transfer arm is performed.
As the method of position adjustment, it is proposed to hold, for example, a trace detecting wafer having a CCD camera mounted thereon by a transfer arm, transfer the trace detecting by the transfer arm, and detect a stop position at the transfer destination of the transfer arm by the CCD camera (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-243479).